On collision course
by krissxh
Summary: Mafia-AU where Hanji is a normal scientist until one day a short, grumpy mafia-member visits her, demanding that she has to work for them.
1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door made Hanji look up from her work.  
"Come in!" She shouted but the door remained closed. The woman sighed, put her security goggles away and went to open the door.

There were a young blonde woman and a tall man with a blonde ponytail standing a few steps in front. Hanji couldn't remember that she has ever seen them at the university before. Or was she mistaking and those two were students after all?  
"Professor Zoe?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that's me", Hanji said friendly; "How can I help you?"

"We're from the Recon Corps and we need you to, well, do some work for us", the woman answered, equally friendly.

_Recon Corps?_ At first Hanji thought that they were kidding. The Recon Corps was the most dreaded Mafia Organisation in the whole country. Hanji has heard a lot of rumours about them. She couldn't think about a day in the past year where they weren't topics of conversations at the news and local papers. Even if the woman would be lying; why would such a criminalistics organisation seek help from her? After all she was just a normal professor.

"Sorry kids, but I don't have time for your jokes," Hanji responded angrily.

She couldn't even finish her sentence properly when she got a heavy punch in her stomach. Hanji sacked to the floor pained, panting for air. Was there someone standing next to the door all along? She felt a hand grabbing her ponytail and ripping it back so that she had to look up. The first thing Hanji got to see was a pair of dark eyes staring at her gloomily.

"Listen, Miss Scientist. We didn't come here to ask you if you have time for us or not. You'll have to do it if you don't want us to hurt you."

Despite the fact that this short guy with raven hair was threatening her, his voice was calm; _like he was talking about the weather or something_. Finally he loosened his grip. "Now get your ass back in your laboratory. We don't want someone to see us here, don't we?"

Hanji stood up like she was hypnotized. She thought that those kids were joking, but this guy surely was a Mafia member. It wouldn't surprise her if he was the boss in person.

"I told you to get back in you lab, didn't I?" he said severe and pushed her through the open door back in the room. Although he was smaller than her, he had an incredible strength. He entered as well, closing the door behind him. The other two stayed outside. _So he is indeed some kind of leader_ – Hanji thought.

"What a mess", he stated looking around, before he sat down on the only chair in the room. Hanji still didn't move from the spot he pushed her to.  
_What the hell was going on?  
_He glanced at her, amusement in his look. "Won't sit down to talk, Miss Scientist?"

Hanji shook her head, barely noticeable. "What do you want from me?" She asked confused.

"Coming right to the point, huh?" He made a face as he was disappointed. "And here I thought we could have a nice chitchat," he sighed. "So, our scientist - well let's put it like this - 'was fired' before he could finish his work. Now we need a new one", he explained with a calm voice, but a strange glow in his look.

Hanji gulped. This 'was fired' sounded like 'was murdered' in her ears.  
"Why me?" She tried to keep her shaking voice under control. Being alone with this man made her feel uneasy.

"Because you're some kind of modern Einstein, aren't you. The youngest chemistry major this university ever had." He rummaged around in the pocket of his leather jacket while talking. Finally he took out his cigarette.

"Smoking is forbidden in the lab," Hanji said automatically, immediately regretting her words. She bit her tongue. For god's sake, this guy hit her with no hesitation just a minute ago and now she was lecturing him about the smoking rules from the school. _Like he would care!_

The guy just smirked, lighting up his cigarette. "You have guts, trying to forbid me something, Miss Scientist!"

The way he pronounced 'Miss Scientist' made Hanji tremble. He stood up and stepped in front of her, blowing the smoke in her face.

"Do you know where the 'Emperor' hotel is?" he asked.

Hanji just nodded, trying her best not to chough. The smoke irritated her eyes, making them tear up. She wasn't used to smoke since neither she, nor her boyfriend, were smoking.

"My boss has the annoying rule that he wants to meet everyone who's not a member of the Corps; to see if they are trustworthy enough to work for us. But don't worry; the ones' I pick usually don't get shot after the dinner."  
He paused. Just by looking at her you could tell that she was scared.  
"8 p.m.; be punctual and just ask for Rivaille" he added.

Hanji nodded, although she couldn't say if he noticed it, since her whole body was shaking.

"Good girl!" Rivaille turned around, walking to the door. He stopped in front, before opening it.

"Before I forget it: Don't get any stupid ideas. We know everything about you. And if you make the boss angry, I won't make only you, but also your boyfriend suffer. I don't mind him, but I wouldn't want to hurt you, unless I really need to."

With those words he walked out. Hanji stood there motionless for a minute, before she sacked down on the floor. Silent tears were running down her face and her body was still trembling. Just the thought that this scary guy knew everything about her life made her feel like she had to vomit.

.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hanji! You look pale, did anything happen to you?"  
This was the first thing Hanji heard from her boyfriend when she got home. He stood in the small kitchen, with a terrified expression.  
The woman sighed.  
They met each other 7 years ago, when they were in collage. She didn't really have a lot of friends, since people considered her crazy. But this guy was always running after her, not questioning her strange habits. Back then he was her only friend. Both of them started working at the same university 3 years ago.  
And last year he confessed her his feelings. Hanji still wasn't sure if she was a girl who's suitable for a relationship, since she often neglects people around her. But this guy was though; he didn't care much about this, since _'a part of her personality'._

"No, Moblit, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous because tonight I'll meet a new … business partner." She smiled, trying to signalize him that everything was alright.  
"Oh, who is it?" he asked curious.  
Hanji looked at him. She didn't know what to answer. _Oh, it's the Mafia_! - would definitely sound wrong.  
"I don't know yet … I just met one of his workers," she stuttered, trying not to think about the short, grumpy man in her lab.  
"Where are you going to meet with them?" Moblit continued asking.

That was one of the things Hanji loved and hated about him at the same time. Since she always talked much it was nice that there was somebody who'd actually listen to her and ask her for more details. But today it was tiring.  
"To the 'Emperor' hotel" she replied him.

"Emperor? Wow, that's the most expensive hotel in the area! Your new partner must be rich. Do you know what dinner costs there?" He was totally impressed.  
"I'm sorry, honey. But I need to take a shower and get ready now." She gave him a half-heartedly smile, before she left the kitchen.  
She didn't even know what she should wear for tonight. She didn't have clothes which were elegant enough for the 'Emperor'.

/

A motorbike stopped with screeching tires in front of the 'Titan'-nightclub. The supported the weight of the machine on his right leg, not turning the bike off. At the same time a tall, blonde man with designer stubble stepped out.

"Levi! How can I help you?" the blonde mumbled, with a cigarette between his lips.  
"God dammit, Mike. How often do I have to tell you: Get the fucking cigarette out while you're talking to me!" the driver replied grumpy, propping the helmets visor up; "Anyway, do you know where Erwin is?"  
Mike pointed at the building he just came out: "He's inside."

"What the hell are you guys even doing in a nightclub in the afternoon?" the short man asked uncomprehending.  
"I carried out some modifications inside. Wanna come in and see it?"  
"Tell him that he should be at the 'Emperor' in one hour; I've found a scientist", Levi told him, ignoring Mikes's question. Since Erwin put Mike in care of the club, he had reconstructed it a few times. Levi didn't care about the whole decoration, as long as the money they're earning from it was right.  
"Why don't you go inside and tell it him yourself?" Mike asked him.  
"Because compared to you, I have a job to take care of," Levi replied harshly, putting the visor down. With those words he drove away.

/

Just as Hanji finished her make-up, someone rang on the door. The woman glanced at the mirror. Usually, she doesn't wear make-up, or dresses. The only dress in her possession was a dark green silk dress, which ended just over her knees. Her reflection seemed strange to her.  
"Hanji, they've sent you a driver!" Moblit told her impressed, after opening the door.

Hanji gulped as she recognized the man who visited her with Rivaille that morning.  
"Good evening, Madam. I'm Erd and I'll be your driver tonight", the blonde introduced himself with a charming smile. "Ready to leave?"

"I like your dress", Erd said as they were sitting in the car. It was an expensive-looking Audi with black leather seats inside; "Did you pick the colour on purpose?"  
"What do you mean on purpose?" Hanji asked confused.  
In the rear-view mirror she could see Erd grinning. "It's nothing" , he said and for the rest of the drive neither of them spoke a word.

When they arrived at the hotel, Erd even opened the door for her.  
"I'll accompany you to Mr. Smith's suite", he explained, leading her inside the hotel.  
She followed him, wondering why he was that nice and polite towards her.  
As the elevator stopped on the last floor, Erd didn't exit, though.  
"Just go straight ahead, the dining room is behind that door", he said, pointing towards it.

When Hanji stepped closer to the ajar door, she coud hear Rivaille's voice coming from the room. However she couldn't understand what he was talking, since it wasn't in English. Curiously, she stepped closer, glancing through the half open door.  
He stood in front the glass wall, holding his mobile and facing a stunning skyline of the city.  
Hanji recognized the language; he was talking in, as French. She stood there and listened amazed to his voice. It seemed much calmer.  
_Well, maybe just because it's not in English_; she thought; _Right now he could be giving instructions to kill somebody!_  
Hanji tried to convince herself, annoyed that she was charmed by his voice.  
"Aren't you going to come in?" he suddenly said; in English; making Hanji jump away from the doorframe appalled. He put his phone away, coming towards the door, opening it completely.

"Did no one teach you, that you mustn't eavesdrop?" he asked, with a provoking undertone.  
"It's not that I understood anything", Hanji mumbled, turning her blushing face away.  
He mustered her with his gloomy look; however Hanji could spot a spark of delectableness in it too. She felt like a prey being mustered by his hunter. With a nod he signalized her to enter the room.

"You sure are an interesting woman", Rivaille whispered as she sat down at the table, handing Hanji a glass of wine. His breath being that close to her skin made her shiver.  
It turned out, that Mr. Smith, the don, was in the room as well the whole time since she came. Hanji however only was focused on Rivaille and his voice that she didn't noticed him.  
She felt visibly uneasy between the two men, even though Smith didn't seem like a mafia member at all. He seemed more like the friendly CEO-type to her.  
"So, Hanji", Smith started with a gentle voice. "You're working at the university, aren't you?"  
Hanji just nodded, she was afraid that her voice would break if she tried to speak.  
"Not feeling like chatting, huh" he commented, as she didn't enter his try to small talk.

"Told you, she's a though woman, who has no time for chatting and comes straight to the business", Rivaille explained Smith, just like Hanji wasn't in the room.  
The don just nodded; "Seems so."  
"Well then, Hanji. Want to talk about your job for us now or do you have time until after the diner?"


End file.
